


The Scamander sister

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Out of Character, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, Rescue Missions, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After your husband sends you a worrying letter, you and your brothers go to New York to make sure that everything is alright, foiling Grindelwald's plan in the process.





	The Scamander sister

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You tapped your finger against you leg as you got off the ship, until Theseus grabbed it and squeezed. "It will be alright, Y/N. You'll see." He assured you, making you smile. You had been visiting your family in England, while Percival Graves, your husband of five years had stayed behind here in New York. At first, nothing had been wrong, until his letters suddenly stopped and your brother Theseus didn't get any letters either. 

Hearing that Newt was going to America to release his Thunderbird, you had jumped on the chance to go and check up on your husband and Theseus had decided to come along. You still had your husband's last letter in your pocket. It said that he had the feeling of being followed and asked you not to send a letter back, until his next one. This had almost made you go back immediately, but your family had convinced you to wait.

You had agreed, but now you were hoping that you wouldn't regret that decision. Percival always took your safety very seriously, which was what finally convinced your protective brothers to allow him to court and marry you. You had met through Theseus as he had fought with your husband in the war. Once the war was over, they stayed very good friends and Percival visited your home often.

It was during those visits that a romance had bloomed between the two of you. Your parents had been reluctant as Percival was a few years older than you and a high-ranking auror. Your parents knew how dangerous that profession was and didn't want you to go through the possible heartbreak of losing your husband in a mission. You had persisted and your parents had finally agreed.

Your brothers had been a bit harder to convince, but you had finally managed to win them over on the subject. After a few years and after getting your family's permission, Percival had proposed to you and you had accepted without hesitation. At your wedding, he had gifted you with a bracelet that warmed up when you were close to him. You had both thought about children, but had decided to hold it off for now, being too busy.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you went through baggage checks. Thanks to your brother's "muggle safe" feature, you went through it without a hitch. Newt wanted to stroll through the city, but you managed to make a compromise. You would go to MACUSA first and once you were certain that your husband was alright, you would show him all the best places that New York had to offer.

He agreed and you walked towards the nearest alley, where you took the arms of your brothers and apparated to another alley that was across from the woolworth building. The doorman, Henry, saw you approach and tipped his hat towards you. You nodded back at him. "Is my husband in?" You asked, being good acquaintances with him. He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He is right inside, although something's different." He told you. 

You and your brothers shared a look, before you walked closer to Henry. "What do you mean?" You asked. Henry rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit uncertain. "Well, he used to say hello and goodbye whenever he went in or out, unless he was in a emergency, but he stopped doing that a few weeks ago and simply ignores me for no reason at all. It's all very confusing if you ask me." He explained.

You nodded at that, deeply thinking. "I will go and see what is wrong. Thank you, Henry." You said. He nodded in reply, before letting you in. You and your brothers walked inside and you directly led them to the elevator. Red immediately greeted you happily as you stepped in. "Hey Y/N. What's up with that husband of yours?" He asked. You narrowed your eyes. "I'm about to find out. Take me to where he is." You said and Red obeyed. 

You stepped into the room and an uncomfortable feeling immediately settled in the pits of your stomach. You could see your husband, but Henry and Red had been right: something was off about him. You suddenly realised that your bracelet was still cold. He looked up at hearing you come in and smiled. "Y/N. What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be back so soon." He greeted you, while walking towards you. With a small chuckle, you kissed his cheek.

"I decided to surprise you, before going back to work." You lied, making sure to keep your eyes and tone warm. Percival would not have reacted like this at seeing you here after warning you not to contact him at all. He would have completely panicked. The man before you smiled, before starting to walk back, motioning you and your brothers to follow him. You turned to Theseus and Newt and dropped your smile once you were looking at them. 

Seeing this, your brothers immediately went into action. As one, the three of you raised your wands at the man's back. "Stupefy!" You said at he same time, the three spells hitting the man, before he could put up a shield. You quickly followed the action by summoning ropes and binding him. You may have been a healer, but you had aurors as your husband and brother, so you knew how to defend yourself. 

Meanwhile, the president and her guards just stared at you in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!" Seraphina finally asked. "Not now." You muttered shortly, walking around the unconscious and bound man and taking your husband's wand. Your brothers followed you and revived the man at your nod, standing protectively in front of you. He groaned and tried to get up, only to find his hands bound.

"Y/N? What are you doing?" He asked, acting confused. You smiled at him. "Tell me, my darling. What did you write to me in your last letter?" You asked. He frowned and you could see that he genuinely did not know. "How could I possibly remember? It has been a few weeks." He bluffed. Your smile finally turned into a glare. With another nod from you, Theseus used the revealing spell and the familiar features of your husband fell away to be replaced by those of Gellert Grindelwald.

You heard the guards and president gasp and almost rolled your eyes. Soon enough, aurors flooded the room and took Grindelwald into custody. Seraphina slowly looked at you, only to flinch at your icy glare. "We'll talk about this later." You muttered, before taking your brothers and apparating out without waiting for the other aurors. You apparated towards several places that were spread through the city, trying to feel when your bracelet would warm up.

You landed close to your home, when your bracelet finally warmed up. You apparated inside and eye relieved to see that no one was there. Following the warmth of your bracelet, you came to your basement door. Theseus cast a diagnostic spell on the door. "There are several curses and spells on it." He warned you. The two of you went to work dismantling the spells and curses, while Newt went back to tell MACUSA where you were. 

Once you were finally done, Theseus slowly went down the stairs first, closely followed by you. The only light came from a high window, just above ground level You let out a small gasp at seeing your husband lying on the ground, his arms bound behind him. At your brother's nod, you ran to him and quickly looked for a pulse, sighing in relief at finding one. You quickly grabbed your wand and tried to wake him up.

"Come on, Percival. Don't leave me behind." You whispered desperately. Theseus was doing his best to heal some of the wounds that he could see and after several seconds, which all seemed to last an eternity, Percival groaned and slowly opened his eyes. You stopped using the spell and simply held his face in your hands, caressing his cheeks, until his eyes finally fell on you and widened slightly.

"Am I dead?" He asked, his voice nearly gone from screaming. Theseus chuckled as he undid the chains. "You better not be, or I'd drag your ass back from hell and kick it for leaving my sister behind." He commented. Percival's eyes glanced at him, before looking back at you. Panic suddenly filled his eyes. "Y/N, you have to leave, before he returns." He whispered, trying to get himself up, but failing.

You quickly caught him, before he hit the ground and carefully helped him sit up a bit. His eyes never left yours and you smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "It's alright, my love. You're safe. Grindelwald's captured." You assured him, kissing the tip of his nose. Percival let out a shaky breath at the action and looked at you again. "Are you really here?" He asked and you could see that he was still barely able to believe it.

You leaned forwards and rested your forehead against his, tears in your eyes. "Yes, I'm here. You're safe, my love. You're safe." You whispered, closing your eyes in relief and letting out a small sob as you felt Percival weakly grab your wrist and heard him letting out another shaky breath. "My angel. My beautiful angel." He whispered, finally realising that you were really there, just as Newt arrived with help.

Percival was taken from your hands and brought to the hospital. On the way there, your husband lost consciousness. You had to wait for at least an hour, before you were allowed to see him. You did your best not to cry at seeing your usually strong husband lying there motionless, except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. That one repeated movement was all that was stopping you from completely breaking down in tears. 

You sat down on a chair and grabbed your husband's cool hand in one of yours, caressing his knuckles with your thumb and stroking his hair with the other. You just sat there, until there was a knock on the door. You looked up and anger flared within you at seeing your husband's so-called "best friend." ""Get out." You snapped. While she hadn't been involved in his capture, her failure to realise that something was wrong has led to your husband's current situation. 

Seraphina tried to apologise, but you didn't want to hear it. "Henry, who stands at the door noticed that something was wrong. Red noticed that something was wrong. That really begs the question of how his team and the woman, who calls herself his best friend didn't notice anything." You said coldly. Seraphina winced, before finally leaving. Looking back at the bed, you saw that your husband was awake. 

His brown eyes looked at you, tears appearing in the corners. "I thought that it had been a dream." He whispered. You smiled and leaned even closer, your hand moving from the top of his head to his cheek and caressing it. "It wasn't a dream, my love. I'm really here and I'm not leaving you ever again." You whispered back. Percival closed his eyes and leaned into your hand, the tears finally falling freely. You carefully wiped them away. 

He weakly raised his arm and cupped your face. "My beautiful angel. I was so worried about you." He said in a soft tone as talking still hurt his throat. You softly shushed him, gently grabbing his wrist and kissing his palm. "Not as worried as I was about you, my love. I wanted to come here immediately after your last letter, but my family convinced me to wait." You told him. Percival sighed in relief at that.

"I'm glad that they did. Grindelwald attacked in the middle of the night and saw our wedding picture. He threatened to hurt you. I was so scared that he would go after you." He said. You smiled at him. "It's alright now, my love. It's over." You whispered, kissing his forehead. He smiled weakly, before scooting over a tiny bit, but his intention was clear. You climbed on the bed and carefully wrapped your arms around him.

He rested his head on your chest and closed his eyes as you gently caressed his hair. "I think that I want to start that family now." He muttered in a sleepy tone. You giggled and kissed the top of his head. "We'll talk about it later. Now, go to sleep. I'll keep you safe." You told him. He smiled at that. "I love you." He whispered, before falling asleep. You chuckled softly. "I love you too." You replied, although he couldn't hear you anymore.

A few minutes later, your brothers finally returned from giving their statements. You rolled your eyes at seeing their teasing smirks. "Oh, shut up." You muttered. They laughed at that. "Go to sleep, Y/N. I know that you're as tired as your husband." Newt said. You gave them another look, before resting your head on the top of Percival's head and closing your eyes. You knew that the next few months would be a battle like you never had before as you dealt with Percival's trauma and nightmares

However, you also knew that you would always be at his side. You and your brothers would help him on every step on the way. But that didn't matter right now as you slowly fell asleep. Right now, you would enjoy the fact that Percival was alive and safe. Grindelwald would never come close to him ever again if it was up to you and your brothers. You fell asleep in your husband's arms, the both of you safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This became way bigger than I had imagined it.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
